Fifty Shades of Love and Happiness
by Scarlett3
Summary: Christian and Ana are enjoying family life with four year old Teddy and two year old Phoebe. But will something stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second FSOG fanfic. My first one didn't end up going in the direction I wanted so I ended up deleting the story. This time I have lots of plans and hope to make this one better. And before you ask, no this isn't a cheating story! **

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

I finish quietly singing Phoebe's favourite lullaby and look down at my two year old who is finally asleep in my arms. Every night it's the same, either Christian or I end up rocking her to sleep singing the same awful song, but it works.

I give my baby girl a kiss on her head as I lay her down in her bed and pull the covers over her. Creeping out of the room, I pull her door shut and take a sigh of relief. Checking my watch I notice it's only 9pm. A record. Well done Phoebe.

I walk down to Teddy's room and stick my head in making sure he's fast asleep and he is. Thank god. He's nothing like his sister. Teddy is quiet, shy and does as he's told and Phoebe, well she's none of those.

As I head downstairs I wonder idly what Christian is doing. He's in New York on a business trip and I miss him especially on an evening. As I don't like to bother him when he's away working, I resist the urge to text him knowing he'll contact me when he can. I make my way into the kitchen and pour myself a large glass of wine. Flopping down in the living room on the oversized, ridiculously comfy sofa, I flick on the tv and am lost in some reality crap.

Shortly after 11pm I decide to call it a night and head to bed. One last check of my phone shows that I've still not got any messages from Christian. I decide to text him. *Heading to bed. Wish you were here. I miss you. Ax*

As I crawl under the covers I turn the bedside night off and let sleep take over.

I'm woken from my dream of paradise by a figure climbing into bed.

"Mom?" Teddy stifles through a yawn.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I woked up." He announces as he climbs under the covers and pulls himself to me.

"I can see that."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Yes but don't tell Daddy." I joke as I rub his mop of hair.

"I won't." He yawns again, before falling back to sleep.

Reaching over Ted, I grab my phone and notice a message from Christian.

*Miss you too, more than you'll ever know. Sleep tight. Cx*

A smile forms on my face as I put my cell back down on the nightstand and wrap my arms around Teddy and try to get back to my dream about the Bahamas.

At exactly 6:30 the alarm makes that all too familiar sound and without opening my eyes I hit it off. Stretching out, I immediately sit up noticing Teddy's not in bed. Getting up I immediately race to his room.

"Teddy?" As I reach his room I panic. His bed is empty. Teddy never gets up before half seven and would always wake me if he did.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I let out a huge breath that I didn't realise I was holding. From my place in the entrance hall I can see my baby boy sat on a bar stool in the kitchen stuffing his face with pancakes, next to his daddy. A huge smile crosses my face as I stride towards my two favourite men.

"Mommy! Daddy's back!" Teddy mumbles through his mouth full of food.

I kiss his head and walk into my husbands open arms.

"So I see. You scared me, I didn't know where Teddy was."

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I just missed my little man."

"Did you miss me too?" I ask him, pulling back in his embrace, raising my eyebrows.

"I always miss you and you know it." He smirks.

"I didn't realise you'd be back today."

"I wanted to surprise you." He whispers in my ear, then nibbles on my lobe. I hit his shoulder.

"And you did just that."

"I love you Mrs Grey."

"I love you too. Now go make me a pancake." Christian laughs and makes his way over to start on my pancake as I take a seat in the stool next to Ted.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Why do I have to go to school?"

I hear Christian chuckle as I look down at my son.

"So that you can become clever like Daddy."

"But I'm already clever like Daddy."

"Well, yes you are. But you need to become more clever."

"But I don't like school." He tells me as he pouts.

"Why?"

"It's boring."

"Well learning can be boring, but it'll be worth it when you're all grown up."

"Can I go to work with Daddy?"

"I'm sure you can one day, when you don't have to go to school."

"Ok. Good."

"Dad. I'm going to work with you." Teddy tells Christian rather matter of fact as he puts my plate of pancakes down in front of me, along with some orange juice.

"Are you now? Well we'll have to see about that."

Just one cue, Phoebe starts to cry through the baby monitor.

"Who needs an alarm when you have that at 7 every morning." Christian mumbles as he rolls his eyes at his daughters attempt of waking up.

"She doesn't like mornings. I know how she feels."

"At least you don't cry about it." Christian laughs to himself.

"She always cries. It's annoying." Teddy nods in agreement with his father.

"I'll go then." I say as I get up to get Phoebe, leaving my pancakes unfinished. Knowing full well Christian is watching me, I roll my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes, Mrs Grey?" He calls as I head out of the room.

"What if I did?" I shout back.


	2. Chapter 2

As I get to Phoebe's room I see my baby sat up in her mini 'big girls' bed covered in tears, sweat and god only knows what else. Her wavy hair is a knotted mess down her shoulders and she's rubbing her eyes.

"Oh Phoebe. Come on, let's go and get some breakfast." I tell her as I lift her out of bed and put her on my hip and she buries her face into me.

"No!" She detests as she struggles to get out of my hold. I reluctantly let go of her and she throws herself across the floor and into one of her many tantrums.

"Phoebe you need to calm down baby, you're getting yourself so worked up." I tell her as I crouch down and try it calm her down, but it makes it worse.

"No, Mommy" she screams as she starts to kick me and hit me.

"Phoebe, stop!" I grab hold of her and place her back on her bed, just like we've been told to do when she decides to behave that way. The part follows, walking away. I step out of her room and shut the door and slowly begin counting to ten. Deep breaths, Ana. Deep breaths.

We never had any of this with Teddy, he was well behaved and always did as he was told. I guess that's what happens when Phoebe has her Daddy wrapped round his little finger. He would and has given in to her on many occasions. She's spoilt, too spoilt.

When I finally hear Phoebe's sobs stop, I walk back into her room and go over to her bed. "Are you ready to have some breakfast now?"

She nods her head and wraps her arm around my neck as I stand and make our way downstairs.

"Sowwy." She says quietly as I kiss her curls.

As I walk into the kitchen Christian is stood smirking at me, clapping his hands slowly. "Well done, Mrs Grey. You handled that one well." He says with a grin.

"Don't start, Christian. You're help would be appreciated when she's like that." I tell him as I place Phoebe in her chair.

"Hey, there's nothing I could have done. You don't need my help anwyay, you're a natural." He says, holding his hands up in defeat. Yeah right. I roll my eyes once more making sure he sees.

"Teddy, go and get ready for school, before you're late." I tell him.

"Okay." He replies as he races off in the direction of the stairs.

"Are you going into the office today?" Christian asks.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Thought you might stay home with me."

"Why aren't you going to work?"

"I wanted to stay at home with my wife and daughter."

"Christian, don't start that again please. If you're going to bring this up again about me working too much, don't bother. I'm going in and that's that. Gail will be here soon to watch Phoebe."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy and not have the stresses of work." He tells me quietly as he strides over to me and pulls me into his arms.

"But working does make me happy. I love my job, Christian and you know I do. When the time comes I'll let you know, but for now I want to work. Deal?"

"Deal. I love you."

"And I love you too. Now shoo before you make me late too." I joke as I push him away.

He laughs before turning his attention back to Phoebe.

After getting dressed into a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and some black pumps, I tie my hair into a lose bun, apply a bit of makeup and grab my purse.

"Ted are you ready?" I shout as I leave my bedroom.

"Coming, mom." He says as he meets me in the hallway, looking as cute as ever in his uniform. His hair is unruly, just like Christian's, and it has gotten way too long.

"You need a haircut."

"I know I can't see much." He says as he flicks it out of his eyes.

"We'll sort that out this weekend. Go say bye to Daddy."

I grab Teddy's bag and give Phoebe and Christian a quick kiss goodbye before I help Teddy into the Audi Q7 and take him to school. These are the little moments that I love the best. No security detail, just me and my boy doing normal everyday things.

When we arrive at the school I walk Teddy to his cakes and wave goodbye.

"Mom. You're embarrassing me!" He shouts in front of his friends.

"Sorry" I mouth back.

Back in the car I make the short journey to work. And I quickly find myself being updated with emails when I arrive at my desk.

I'm startled by a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Morning Ana." Hannah smiles.

"Hannah, hey."

"Sorry to barge in, but Christian has just called. He's got a meeting scheduled at 11 in the meeting room here with all the bosses. They need you there."

I roll my eyes. To say that Grey Publishing is meant to be mine, Christian still does a good job of controlling the place.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"No he wouldn't say, but it sounded important."

"Oh. That's strange. Well thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. Anything I can get for you?"

"No I'm fine, Hannah, but thank you anyway. Will you do me a favour and come to the meeting too? Whatever it is we might need an extra pair of eyes and ears."

"Will do." She smiles again before leaving the room and heading back to her desk.

I look at my watch. It's only 9:15. I wonder what's so important that Christian needs to be there for? Especially when he said he was at home all day.


	3. Chapter 3

When 11 o'clock rolls around I grab my briefcase and head towards the meeting room with Hannah. We take a seat on the right hand side of the large table that could easily seat 20. We are joined by the heads of some of the departments but there's no sign of Christian.

"Where is he?" I whisper to Hannah.

"I have no idea, but he's never late." She whispers back, a little too loudly.

As if on cue the door opens and Christian strides in and takes a seat at the end of the table. His eyes scan the room until they meet mine, where he gives me an enthusiastic smile that makes me a little nervous. He looks edible in an immaculate gray suit with white shirt and that gray tie. Oh no it must be bad if he has to wear that tie that he knows will distract me. Shit.

"Good morning everyone. Just a quick meeting today. Having gone over all of the books through curiosity it looks like we're not getting the sales we want at the minute. Figures are down, so you all need to be working harder to get back to where we used to be other wise your jobs will be on the line. I hope I make myself clear." He says before standing.

"Ana, a word please." He says as he walks towards the door.

"Excuse me." I mumble to all of the employees. My employees.

When I leave the room, Christian looks like a man on a mission rushing towards my office. I follow him at a more leisurely pace trying to rack my brains over what he's just said.

"Did you know figures were down, Ana? I'd like to think you would." He almost shouts as I shut my office door. He's sat in my chair behind my desk, with his eyes fixed on me in an uneasy stare.

"I knew we weren't getting a lot of sales recently, but I didn't know they were down." I hit back.

"Well don't you think you should?"

"What is that supposed to mean, Christian?"

"This is your company now, Ana, and I think you need to remember that!" He yells.

"It's hard to remember that when you storm in like that and talk to MY employees like you own the place."

"Well maybe it's the only way to get it through to you."

"You had no right to do that Christian. You should have told me and I would have dealt with it the right way."

"What is the right way?" He spits.

"Not that!" I shout as I gesture towards the door.

"You need to get your shit together, Ana. I know this is all still new to you but you need to keep up to date with what's happening. You should be checking these things." He tells me, more calmly.

"I pay someone to do that Christian. If he hasn't told me then he's the one we should be speaking to. It has nothing to do with everyone else."

"It has everything to do with everyone else. They need to up their game before you go under."

"It can't be that bad, Christian. Come on." I roll my eyes.

At that moment, he stands to leave.

"Go and see for yourself, Ana. And do something about it. I'm going into the office." He says before he's gone.

I sit back at my desk and put my head in my hands. Fuck. I know Christian is trying to help me, but sometimes he goes about it the wrong way. There's no reason for him to be checking up on my work. I slam my hands down on the desk in anger and defeat. Then it occurs to me, is this another of his attempts to try and make me stop working? The last I knew selling figures weren't that bad. Sure, he can't and wouldn't interfere with anything like that, but it sounds like he's trying to make it sound worse so that it all becomes too much for me.

As I'm contemplating what to do next, my cell phone rings. I reach for it in my purse and see that it's Gail.

"Hi, Gail."

"Morning, Ana. I'm sorry to disturb you at work, but Phoebe's not very well. She's been sick and her temperature is quite high. She won't stop crying and if I'm honest I think she wants her Mommy."

"Oh no, Gail, I'm sorry. I'll leave now, I won't be long."

"Thank you, Ana, see you soon." She says before hanging up.

Great, that's all I need. Since having children, I've learnt that they catch bugs easily. There's always one of them who seems to have a cold or a sickness bug.

I grab my purse and my jacket and head towards Hannah's desk.

"Hannah I'm sorry, I need to go. Phoebe's sick. But if you need anything please call me. I'll keep my phone and laptop with me and try and work from home."

"Oh no, poor Phoebe. Don't worry, Ana, we'll be fine, just go and look after that little princess of yours." She says.

"Thanks, Hannah, and I'm sorry about, Christian." I reply as I turn to leave, wondering why I now feel like I have to apologise for my over bearing husband.

When I arrive home the house is in chaos.

"Ana, we're up here." Gail shouts.

I head upstairs and walk into Phoebe's room to find her sat on top of her bed, wearing only a diaper with her face in a sick bowl, held by Gail who is sat next to her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I rang Grace, she's on her way."

"Not at all, Gail. Thank you, I really appreciate it. I know this isn't your job. Here let me."

We swap places and I pull my baby girl into a big cuddle.

"It's okay, baby, you'll be much better soon when Gan'ma Grace gets here."

She just nods in response, before she throws up into the bowl as I run her back.

"Good girl, get it out and you'll feel much better."

She eventually stops and Gail takes the bowl for me as she goes to rinse it out.

"Did she eat her breakfast, okay?" I ask her when she walks back into the room.

"Yes fine, but not before she threw herself into another tantrum because she didn't want pancakes."

"I know she's at that age where she's defiant, but sometimes I think there's more to it."

"Spoilt." Gail nods.

"And we all know who by." She adds as we laugh.

Ten minutes later Grace arrives and has checked Phoebe over.

"Looks like just another 24 hour bug, Ana. I wouldn't worry too much. Just make sure she drinks a lot of water to say hydrated and it'll pass. There's nothing we can really do apart from wait."

"Thanks, Grace, it's good of you to come over on your day off."

"Nonsense, I'd be here if it wasn't my day off and you know it. Now let me take over whilst you keep Christian updated."

Shit. I haven't even thought about Christian.

I swap places with Grace and head back downstairs to find my cell.

"Grey" he snaps after just one ring, obviously not even looking at who's calling.

"It's me. Phoebe's sick. Your mums checked her out, it's just a 24 hour thing but I'm at home."

"Fucks sake. Do I need to come home?"

Need.

"No Christian, you don't NEED to do anything. Do what you want, you do anyway." I shout before ending the call. Bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've had quite a few messages about whether this is a cheating story or not. As I said at the beginning this won't be a cheating story. I don't believe Ana or Christian would ever do that, but that's not to say there won't be some ups and downs along the way. As I'm not very well at the minute I'll probably be able to get a few updates in over the next few days as I'm stuck in bed! Without further ado...**

After hanging up on Christian, I stomp back to Phoebe's room in a rage.

My expressions soften immediately when I see Grace rocking Phoebe back and forth as my stubborn little girl tries to fight the sleep overtaking her.

Grace's eyes meet mine and I silently mouth a "thank you" before walking back out again, trying not to disturb them.

I quickly change into some comfy loungewear, an oversized gray sweater and my black leggins. That'll do.

I'm disturbed by a faint knock at my bedroom door, and don't have time to respond before Grace enters.

"Phoebe's asleep." She smiles.

"Thank you."

"Is everything okay, Ana?" She whispers before taking a seat on the bed.

"Everything's fine, why?"

"You just seem a bit out of sorts and wondered why."

"It's just Christian being an ass again."

"What's he done this time?" She asks, almost looking sympathetic.

I tell Grace about what happened at the office and then about the phone call we had a short while ago.

"Look, Ana. I'm not going to defend him because I know sometimes he can be over the top.."

I snort at her words before she continues.

"But you have to understand everything he does is with your best interest at heart."

I nod in agreement.

"I understand that Grace, I really do. But he goes about things the wrong way and doesn't understand what he's done wrong."

She stands up off the bed and gives me a tight squeeze.

"One day, he'll get it right. He's still learning."

"I know." I mumble, trying not to she'd a tear.

Our moment is interrupted by a piercing cry.

"Mommy!"

I dash down the corridor to Phoebe's room and see her distressed face. Her bed is covered in vomit.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Mommy's here." I quickly pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. Gail is on my heel, as is Grace.

"I'll change her bed, Ana." Gail shouts from Phoebe's room, as Grace helps me in the bathroom.

"Let's get you out of these pyjamas Phoebe." I tell her as I try to pull her tshirt over her head.

Several minutes later, and after finally stopping throwing up, I carry a sleeping Phoebe back to her bed and lie down with her in my arms. It isn't long before I feel my own eyes getting heavy and I fall asleep alongside my baby.

My eyes slowly adjust as I wake and I jump at the sight of Christian sitting in the chair in the corner of Phoebe's room. When our eyes meet he immediately gets up as crouches down next to the bed.

"Hi" he whispers as he wipes the hair off my face.

"Hi" I grumble back sleepily.

"I'm sorry, baby." He tells me as he leans forward and fusses my temple.

"Ok"

"I'm going to go pick Teddy up from school. Do you need anything?" He asks almost looking guilty. And so he should.

"No we're good." I reply, looking at the sleeping beauty next to me.

"I won't be long." He says finally before giving me one final kiss and leaving the room.

I hate to wake Phoebe up, especially when she's ill but I know she needs some fluids down her.

"Baby, wake up." I slowly shake her as her eyes open wide.

"Come on, let's go and get a drink."

She puts her arms around my neck as I carry her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh, you're awake. How is she?" Gail asks.

"She's slept so that's a good sign. I just want to get some fluids in her so she doesn't get dehydrated." I tell her as I take a seat on a bar stool with Phoebe snuggled on top of me.

Gail instantly bring over Phoebe's sippy cup and encourages her to have a drink, and luckily she does.

"Good girl, that'll make you feel better. Thanks Gail."

"Anytime, Ana." She smiles before resuming her cooking duties.

"Do you want to go and watch some tv?" I ask Phoebe before she nods her head in response.

I carry her to the comfy living room and snuggle down on the sofa and we quietly sit and watch Tangled.

A short while later I hear the sound of the front door opening and a baby elephant stroke earthquake running towards us.

"Mommy!"

"Hi baby. Did you have a good day?"

"Uh-hu I did." Teddy nods. Christian is stood behind him in the doorway.

"Good. Come and tell me about it." I motion to him to sit next to me as I pat the sofa, where he jumps up and snuggles into me and Phoebe.

Christian's expression softens and I can see the love in his eyes for the three of us. I know he wants to join us but the fearful expression is written all over his face.

"Do you want to join us?" I ask him.

"In a minute. I need a drink. Do you want one?"

"Yes please." I think I need one. Or three.


End file.
